Pyri Steele
Personality Pyri Steele is sarcastic, rebellious, mischievous, headstrong, and often baffles people with her sharp tongue and fierce nature. She's not afraid of breaking rules. Pyri is very aloof and introverted, she hates to be around people from all the negative experiences she's had. She's cold and bitter to people, and doesn't have much patience. She is loudmouthed girl who always speaks her mind. She doesn't give a care in the world about what others think. While Pyri dresses differently, she is not goth or emo. She just has different tastes, and hates when people assume that she is one of those two things. Pyri is initially cold and loudmouthed, she is actually insecure about herself. She was subjected to teasing and bullying, making her extremely self conscious about her interests ad looks. This has made Pyri fearful of new people. But she has not given up her passion for the dark arts, and now continues to practice this in defiance of what others think. Appearance Pyri is a petite girl, standing at 5'2. She has a skinny build, and not much muscle. Pyri has shoulder length black hair, that hands in perfect ringlets. She has dyed the bottom half of her hair sea green. Pyri has pale, alabaster skin with no flaws. She has scars on her legs from where the villagers tried to burn her. She has an oval shaped face, with high cheekbones and a button nose. She has thin lips that are often in a scowl. Pyri has sea green doe eyes that match her hair. Pyri is very eccentric in her style of dress. She often leaves her hair down, and has dyed it. She has a long red overcoat with several pockets. She wears tight, black pants and has black combat boots. She wears a grey turtleneck sweater underneath her overcoat. She doesn't wear makeup often, but always wears black lipstick Background Pyri and Gally were born to two farmers in a little village in Mistral. Both were inheritors. Their ancestor sealed away an ancient serpent called the Devourer of Light. It was a snake that was naturally attracted to the goodness in souls. Gally was a fighter, often using her semblance to help other villagers in need. The people loved her. But Pyri took an early interest to witchcraft and the dark arts when she was young, so she was ostracized and resented because they believed she was a witch. Pyri grew older, and her abilities grew stronger. While Gally protected the village from Grimm with her magnificent "Earth shaker" ability, Pyri purchased an old book on witchcraft and began to practice. Pyri eventually took up archery and gymnastics as a hobby so she could protect herself a bit, but it wasn't needed. Gally always protected her. But as the days passed, Pyri's situation got worse. Whenever a villager would threaten her or wish bad things upon her, awful things would happen to them. Soon, famine and disease affected the whole village except for Pyri's family. It was a twisted sense of Karma that unknowingly put a target on her back. The day Gally left for Haven was the day everything escalated. Pyri went into town to speak to the baker, and soon a mob had formed, branding her as a witch. They attempted to urn her at the stake, but Pyri unknowingly yelled out a spell and started a fire, burning the village to the ground. Pyri and her parents escaped to Mistral, living out a somewhat normal life there. The day Pyri heard Gally died was the day she decided to get revenge. She joined Haven academy in hopes of avenging her sister. Semblance Aura- Pyri can create, shape and manipulate aura, the metaphysical sentient source of energy that surrounds living and non-living things, sympathetic magic, or impersonal force of nature that is always moving from one location to another, seeking material elements or people to inhabit. It is also formed within the soul whenever a creature comes into being. The soul is not necessarily a collection of aura, but the creature itself. When the being dies, the aura returns to the environment waiting to be used again and again. The energy can then be transmuted by the user into magical power that yields upstanding results in both practice and combat However, the ability of aura relies more on the use of different methods of magic such as spoken incantations and mystic items, like spell books, charms, talismans,weapons, etc. in order to achieve the effects that the user desires. The spells and constructs don't take much Aura, but the bigger the spell or construct, the More aura it uses. Pyri's aura has a sea green color, so her platforms, blasts, and spells are sea green in color too. In summary, Pyri takes Aura and literally give some it a physical or magical form. Physical being energy constructs, magical being spells. Spells: Fireball I( it's as big as her palm)- 1% of aura drained. Fireball II ( It's as big as a small boulder)- 8-10% of aura drained. Ring of Fire- 15% of aura drained. Rainstorm ( She can summon a little shower)- 5% of aura drained Thunderstorm ( With lightning and thunder)- 15% of aura drained Hurricaine ( She can summon a small hurricaine.)- 75% of aura drained Bad Luck I-(minor misfortune spell)- 10% Aura drained Bad Luck II-( major bad luck. Ex: famine, cat accidents)-100% of aura Electrical Shut Down( An EMP spell that ranges a mile)-95% of aura Constructs: Energy Platform I( Its smaller than Pyri.)- 1% of aura Energy Platform II( Bigger than Pyri, and can hold multiple people.)-10-15% of aura Energy blasts( small blast of energy.)- 1% of aura Category:Characters